Theodore Millon
Theodore Millon, PhD, DSc, is a leading personality researcher and theorist. He was the founding editor of the Journal of Personality Disorders, the president of the International Society for the Study of Personality Disorders and a full professor at Harvard Medical School and the University of Miami. He is the creator of the Millon Clinical Inventories, a personality assessment instrument, and has authored books on personality assessment, personality disorder, and therapy. He is currently dean of the Institute for Advanced Studies in Personology and Psychopathology. Biography Millon was born in 1928, the only child of immigrant Jewish parents from Lithuania and Poland. His 19th-century ancestors came from the town of Valozhyn, then a part of the Russian Empire. Receiving degrees from both American and European universities, he was a member of the board of trustees of Allentown State Hospital, a large Pennsylvania psychiatric hospital for 15 years. Shortly thereafter he became the founding editor of the Journal of Personality Disorders and the inaugural president of the International Society for the Study of Personality Disorders. He is Professor Emeritus at Harvard Medical School and the University of Miami. In 2008, Millon was awarded the Gold Medal Award For Life Achievement in the Application of Psychology by the American Psychological Association. The American Psychological Foundation presents an award named after Millon, known as the "Theodore Millon Award in Personality Psychology," to honor outstanding psychologists engaged in "advancing the science of personality psychology including the areas of personology, personality theory, personality disorders, and personality measurement." Millon's personality disorder subtypes Millon devised a set of widely acknowledged subtypes for each of the DSM personality disorders: * Sadistic personality disorder subtypes * Self-defeating (masochistic) personality disorder subtypes * Schizotypal personality disorder subtypes * Schizoid personality disorder subtypes * Paranoid personality disorder subtypes * Antisocial personality disorder subtypes * Borderline personality disorder subtypes * Histrionic personality disorder subtypes * Narcissistic personality disorder subtypes * Dependent personality disorder subtypes * Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder subtypes * Avoidant personality disorder subtypes * Passive-aggressive (negativistic) personality disorder subtypes * Depressive personality disorder subtypes * Exuberant/Hypomanic personality disorder subtypes Publications Books * Millon, Theodore (with Roger D. Davis) (1996) Disorders of Personality: DSM IV and Beyond 2nd ed. New York: John Wiley and Sons. ISBN 0-471-01186-X * Millon, Theodore (2000). Personality Disorders in Modern Life. New York: John Wiley and Sons. ISBN 0-471-23734-5 * Millon, Theodore. (2004) Masters of the Mind. Hoboken: John Wiley and Sons. * Millon, Theodore and Grossman, Seth.(2007) Moderating Severe Personality Disorders: A Personalized Psychotherapy Approach. Hoboken: John Wiley and Sons. * Millon, Theodore and Grossman, Seth.(2007) Resolving Difficult Clinical Syndromes: A Personalized Psychotherapy Approach. Hoboken: John Wiley and Sons. * Millon, Theodore and Grossman, Seth.(2007) Overcoming Resistant Personality Disorders: A Personalized Psychotherapy Approach. Hoboken: John Wiley and Sons. * Blaney, Paul H. and Millon, Theodore (Eds). (2008) Oxford Textbook of Psychopathology, 2nd Ed.. New York: Oxford University Press. * Millon, Theodore, Krueger, Robert and Simonsen, Erik (Eds). (2008). Contemporary Directions in Psychopathology: Toward the DSM-V and ICD-11. New York: Guilford Press. * The Millon inventories: a practitioner's guide to personalized clinical assessment. (2008) Guilford Press. ISBN 978-1593856748 See also *Millon Pre-Adolescent Clinical Inventory M-PACI *Millon Adolescent Personality Inventory MAPI *Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory-III MCMI-III External links *International Society for the Study of Personality Disorders *Homepage Millon, Theodore Millon, Theodore Category:Theodore Millon Category:Psychologists working with personality disorder